winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meredith Frost
Personality Meredith Frost is the princess of the Frost World. Unlike other princesses, she never tends to boast because she wants to set a good example to her people. But, she tends to be impatient and impulsive, which led problems to the kingdom and her friends. She is also humble and kind, especially because she is a princess. She cares about her family, which she says the most important thing in her life. She acts powerful but still humble about her rulings. Despite being far from perfect, Meredith still has a golden heart. With all her love and care for her family, Princess Meredith Frost would make a good Queen for her home planet, Frostarst. History Meredith is the only daughter of Queen Blessie Frost of Frostarst, and the cousin of Lorelle Frost, as well as the keeper of the Frost Dragon, which her mother passed quarter half of it shortly after Meredith's birth. When Meredith was 9, she started learning about her magic powers. Despite being new to it, she casts her very first spell. When taking a break, she starting eating ice cream. Without knowing what will happen, she casts the same spell but stronger. Then her mother realizes that ice, makes her stronger. She then earns her Winx/Charmix. 7 years later, her mother finally enrolls her to Alfea, the school of fairies. Meredith then bids goodbye to her family. Then travels to Alfea, where she met her first friend Bella Jones. Bella brings her to Headmistress Faragonda, who tells what she needs to become a fairy. Meanwhile at Frostarst, the kingdom is under attack, without Meredith knowing, 1 day later, Frostarst is still under attack by the Trix. Meredith then hears about the news, then travels to her home world. In an attempt to save her realm with the weakest fairy form, she attempts saving the realm and her cousin, who almost died because of a heart freezing attempt by Icy. She then attempts to clear all the ice from her heart. She saved her cousin,making her earn her Enchantix powers. But another problem is the realm itself. She tries to clear out all the ice with her new powers, but clears only 60% of it. The realm is saved, and her family converge powers in an attempt to clear the remaining 40%. They succeed, making the Trix leave in a hurry. The kingdom is back to normal, but there is one problem. The people don't believe in magic anymore. Meredith's mother, told her that only she and her friends can solve this problem. Meredith then returns to Alfea, to find the solution. She turns to Bella, but Bella brushes it off and introduces her to Bella's friends which includes Claire, fairy of the Snowfire, Debbie, fairy of IceMagic, Nicole, fairy of Cold , Stones and Emma, fairy of Frostwind. Meredith interrupts her and explains everything, Bella says that they would help but as long as Meredith joins the circle of friends, Meredith then agrees but Nicole interrupts and asks what the name of the circle of friends is, Meredith answers Snowix Fairies, since all their powers are snow-related. Then they all agree on that. They then transform into Enchantix and travel to Meredith's world. The people start shouting at the fairies, such as "You don't exist!" and "Faker!". Frostix start convincing people they exist, then a child shouts "They exist!" and several people start believing them. Thus, they all earned there Believix. Thus, the belief of fairies was restored. Meredith and her group are now on Harmonix, to be continued. Profile Likes: Kittens, dogs, cats, family, powers Dislikes: Irritating people, loud noises, poop, dirty toilets and cockroaches. Birthday: April 1, 1997 Appearance Outfits # Civilian: Purple shift dress with jewels below waist, black stockings and purple heels. # Dance: Formal: Sleeveless peach gown, beige heels. # Dance:Casual: Black and gold cocktail dress with golden jewel boots. # Frostarst Formals: Blue snow off-shoulder dress with fur, black stockings and blue warrior boots. # Pyjamas: Galaxy designed one sleeved dress, pink socks. # Explorer: Black turtle-neck shirt with pedal pusher pants and black boots # Camping: Black long sleeved shirt with a blue cocktail shirt over it and black boots. # Beach: Purple top and blue mini skirt, purple heels. # Ski: Same outfit as Frostarst Formals. # Raincoat: Purple raincoat with red boots. # Disco: Floral dress with a vest, black boots. # Biker Chic: Black army shirt and black pencil skirt, brown boots. # Travel: Black and white sleeved shirt with a mini skirt, black shoes. # Cowgirl: Beige hat, layered shirt with cowgirl pants and boots. Abilities and Transformations Charmix: She earned her Charmix powers when she discovered what makes her more powerful. Spells: * Freedom Frost (makes snow/frost/ice melt by 40%) * Frost Dragon (power of Meredith's source of magic) * Frost Shield (we all know what that means) * Snow Song (freezing enemies ears for 10 seconds) * Power of Snow (pushes enemies away by 30 meters) * Snowfrost Healing (heals target, all magic is drained) * Snow of Light (too bright to be true!) * Snow Shield Transformation: She is wearing a tight blue top with a detailed mini skirt. Enchantix She earned her Enchantix powers when she saved her family in Frostarst. It all started when the Wizards of the Black Circle planned to attack Frostarst while Meredith wasn't there. She was able to unfreeze her cousin before she died. She then transformed into Enchantix. Spells: * Freedom of Frost (definition in Charmix level) * Frost Dragon (definition in Charmix level) * Song of the Cold (freezing enemies ears by 50 seconds) * Snowfrost Life (gives life to target, loses own life) * Snow Freeze Clear (to remove ice in target's heart) * Clear all Snow (to clear all snow and ice and coldness) * Snow Shield * Frost Shield Transformation: She is wearing a sky blue dress with fur, blue heels. Believix She and her group earned their Believix powers when they convinced the people of Frostarst that fairies do exist. It's because the Wizards of the Black Circle cast a spell on the people of Frostarst to make them stop believing in fairies. Snowix Frost then convinced all to believe. Spells: * Frost Dragon * Snowlight Fire (burns snow) *Snowy Blizzard (strong blizzard) *Frosty Blizzard (freezing blizzard) *Freeze Fight (freezes enemies for 1 minutes) *Fighting Freeze (pushes enemies away by 10%) *Telekenisis Transformation: Blue crop